


Loncho Lit Ollog

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel heard Lucifer was leaving and had to makes sure that he wasn’t leaving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loncho Lit Ollog

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is Enochian down there, it’s the same thing as the title. Yes, I am a nerd. It gets translated. And I used the internet for it, so I could be completely wrong. But who gives a shit?

It was never a secret what was happening in heaven, angels were very chatty creatures, they practically invented the term “rumor mill” and not just because they came first. Of course, like any rumor mill, not everything was exactly right.

Castiel was still a fledgling and very interested in Earth and the creatures put upon it. He was still naive and unsure of himself and even more unsure of who of his siblings to trust with news.

“Lucifer?” Castiel asks, approaching his brother. Lucifer was, by far, the most beautiful angel in creation and was more deeply devoted to their father than the rest. Castiel loved him by default, but he admired and respected him also. He was so bright and beautiful that it radiated out-he wasn’t called the “morning star” for no reason.

“Yes, Castiel?” Lucifer replies, smiling at his younger brother and picking him up, setting him on his lap. “Did you need something?”

Castiel shakes his head and bites his lip before responding. “It’s just…Micheal and Raphael are saying that you’ll be leaving soon.”

“Is that all? You’re worried I’m leaving?” At Castiel’s nod, Lucifer smiles. “I would never leave you, Castiel. I love you. you;’re my favorite sibling.” He leans in and captures Castiel’s smiling lips in his own. The younger angel kisses back happily, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer’s hands go to Castiel’s thighs, sliding under the edge of his toga and massaging circles into the flesh. Castiel whimpers into the kiss, hips grinding down on Lucifer’s already.

“Needy, are we?” Lucifer asks, breaking the kiss, shifting around to open his toga and slide off his underwear.Cas quickly does the same and moves closer to rub their cocks together.Lucifer moves his hands to Castiel’s hips, lifting him and positioning him over his length.

Castiel sat down, slowly, closing his eyes and biting his lip against the pain of unprepared penetration. Once down, he takes a moment to heal all tears from not being stretched and magically stretches himself enough to fit around Lucifer’s dick without any further damage being done. He slowly starts moving up and down, hand on his brother’s shoulders, and Lucifer helps him move.

“Touch yourself,” Lucifer whispers in Castiel’s ear before kissing him and swallowing his moan as Castiel grasps his own member. Lucifer can feel Castiel jerking himself off between the close press of their bodies, the younger’s knuckles sliding up and down Lucifer’s stomach as he strokes himself and he rolls his hips to meet Castiel halfway down.

“You’re beautiful,” Lucifer whispers, breaking the kiss and kissing his way down the younger’s neck and listening to Castiel’s soft pants and moans. They had long since learned to be quiet to avoid their siblings walking in on them, but Lucifer also knew that this could very well be their last time, so he wanted to make the most of it. He re-angled his hips before rolling up into the younger angel again and hitting his prostate. Castiel let out a sudden and shuddering gasp in response. Lucifer continues to hit Castiel’s sweet spot, and every time he did, the reward moan got louder and his hand on himself got jerkier.

Castiel was nearing the edge, his muscles jearking and clentching around Lucifer inside of him, depending on his brother’s hands on his hips to keep the rhythm mroe and and more each time he went down. He was incapable of any coherent thought up to the moment of climax, all but screaming “Lucifer!” as he came and collapsing onto his brother, allowing him to keep thrusting inside until he felt a wet heat fill him and Lucifer feel limp also.

As they were slowly coming down from the afterglow, Lucifer says “loncho lit ollog.”

“What?” Castiel asks, jerking upright and looking at Lucifer in surprise.

Lucifer looks into his brother’s eyes and repeats what he said, “Fall with me.”

“Why’re you falling?” Castiel asks, worry coloring his tone. “You said you weren’t leaving me.”

“I’m not leaving you, Castiel. I’m being kicked out for loving God too much. Please, come with me.”

Castiel bites his lip and looks down at their messy laps for a moment before looking his brother in the eye again. “I’ll follow you later.”


End file.
